The Legend of Zelda: The New World
by MetalShadow-3000
Summary: Hyrule is under siege by evil monsters, but soon our human Earth takes Hyrule's place and chaos breaks loose! Pending continuation. Not sure if I plan on finishing it, but we'll see what happens.
1. Evil Recurs

The Legend of Zelda: The New World By MetalShadow_3000  
  
Chapter I- Evil Recurs  
  
Narrator(Me): Hello there. You seem to have a strong stomach to withstand stories of my mind, bless you. I suppose I should get to the point...let's see..that book, where is it? Ah...  
  
Ahem. A long time ago... Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce. The Triforce was sealed in the Sacred Realm connected to Hyrule. The legend also say that whoever holds the Triforce, can make their wishes come true, but only if he has the perfect balance between the three forces, Power, Wisdom and Courage. If someone without the right balance lays his/hers hand on the Triforce, it will split, into three pieces. The one touching the Triforce, will hold the force that he/she most believe in. The two other parts will be given to persons chosen by destiny to carry the Triforce-part that they represents. The persons who carry the Triforce or a piece of it will be recognized by the Triforce symbol on their hands.  
  
Well then, most of you probably know that story...but do you know the story of Link? Of course, I am speaking of the young man who plays the hero in every chaotic era of Hyrule. We shall be going back to the era of Link I, who was named the Hero of Time after defeating the evil Ganondorf and imprisoning him in the Sacred Realm. He also saved Termina land as a young child, and now things have been going so well for a little over 7 years that Link is nothing more than a common guardian, like a Sheikah. But at least Hyrule is safe in the year 2288 (One year after Link I woke from his 7 year freeze). Now that Ganon has been sealed up, people actually live in peace for the most part. But what happens now when evil is right at Hyrule's doorstep?  
  
It looks to be a calm early afternoon at Lake Hylia. The scarecrow pals are happy composing, a few Zora are visiting the laboratory, the Octorok are held under close watch by Kaepora Gaebora, the great owl sage, and Link's old advisor. But today is a great day for the Lucky Fisherman because the "Lucky" fish are biting, and it's always lucky when a lucky man has got lucky fish. That probably leads to some lucky supper or a lucky wall ornament.  
  
"Ooh yes! Yes! I've got a large one here! Yeehaw!" the fisherman shouted as he tugged on the line as the presumably large fish tugged back.  
  
"Wow, this one is a real fighter. He just won't give up."  
  
Suddenly the fish tugged so hard that the boat tipped over and the Lucky Fisherman fell right into the lake!  
  
"Woah woah woah! What in the-"  
  
The Lucky Fisherman watched in astonishment as his fishing pole was dragged away, and then tossed in the air by some seemingly invisible force.  
  
"Oh this doesn't look good," said the fisherman in his nervous tone.  
  
Then, a large unordinary sprout of water came up and materialized into a large, watery, snake-like blob. A few more blobs came up and began to move towards the now Unlucky Fisherman.  
  
"Never seen a fish like that........."  
  
The blobs lurched back, and then lunged towards the Unlucky Fisherman. They were only a few feet short of striking, but then an icy arrow shot right through the middle blob and froze it in place. The other two shrank back to the water and the ice suddenly broke. High up on the bridge stood Link, the Hero of Time. The water blob, now to its full size, lunged at Link as he jumped to the side and quickly grabbed his Longshot and fired it straight at the grey spherical nucleus in the blob's center, pulling it towards him as he hacked at it with the Master Sword.  
  
"Wonderful day to be fishing," said the fisherman as he swam away from the battle to his over-turned boat.  
  
Link kept jumping around on the bridge dodging the blob's vicious lunges. Soon he began to become weary as he kept trying to snag the central nucleus as it came close but kept failing.  
  
"Well Morpha, you certainly haven't lost the spirit of battle!" exclaimed Link as he was almost knocked off by the blob.  
  
The fight continued on for a second before Link suddenly fell backwards and was completely vulnerable to a fatal strike. Morpha reared back and lunged out, suddenly a large boulder fell from above, smashing the grey core nucleus and breaking the bridge apart. Link quickly held on to the ropes as the bridge fell to the water. He watched the liquid monster shrink into the lake.  
  
"You've got to watch out for those evil watery blobs, they're pretty dangerous," said the voice from above. Link looked up to see Kaepora Gaebora fluttering down to him.  
  
"Thanks Kaepora, you're a major life saver," said the grateful Link as he climbed the ropes up to land.  
  
Link and Kaepora went over to the Lucky Fisherman. "Wow Link, that was a good shot," said the fisherman. "Did Morpha get you at all?" "No, not a scratch, thanks to you two." "Just happy to do our part," boasted Kaepora.  
  
Link and the owl left the Lucky Fisherman to go on with his daily business. They were completely baffled. How was it that Morpha lived? Link remembered the battle within the Water Temple, and he saw Morpha's death with his own eyes, but just now he was positive that it was Morpha he was fighting again.  
  
"Maybe you should tell the Princess," suggested Kaepora.  
  
"Yeah I'll do that. Keep a close watch, I'm positive that Morpha is only holding back for now, and the Octorok could get restless," said Link as he went on his way.  
  
Link brought out the legendary Ocarina of Time and quickly played Epona's Song. He heard the familiar whinny as his reliable horse came to his side. He climbed on and they left for Hyrule castle.  
  
Epona galloped along Hyrule field but suddenly stopped at the sound of a loud shriek. To Link, it sounded like it was coming from the Lon Lon Ranch nearby. "Malon!" Link rode into the ranch at full gallop, and he stopped Epona at the corral. Link practically leapt of his horse as he saw Malon being cornered by a large rat creature. One of its hands reached for the defenseless girl, but it was pierced by a fire arrow from Link.  
  
"Link!" Malon shouted as she stood and ran towards her hero.  
  
The rat turned around and spoke, "So, you are Link, the Hero of Time. The master knew that you'd come to save your dear friend. He also knew that you'd try to stop us in our plans, so he sent me as an assassin."  
  
Link drew his sword and shield........."Assassinate me then."  
  
"I have no choice but to accept your offer!!" The rat lunged at Link and clamped its teeth down on Link's shield, ripping it from his grasp. Link rolled to the side to dodge a second lunge by the rat.  
  
Link swung his sword at one of the rat's giant claws as it came at him from the side. He scratched it only a little, so the rat kept attacking. The fighting continued all around the corral. Link could hardly hit the rat as it nimbly moved around. Soon he was beginning to feel extremely worn out from the fight. The rat had dragged it on long enough to make Link drop his guard. But it wasn't the fight really, most of Link's weariness was due to the strange essence of the rat, it seemed to make Link weak when he approached it, but he felt fine when keeping his distance.  
  
"Come on, surely the Hero of Time can fight better," taunted the rat. Link kept fighting on; he got a few minor hits to the rat's side, but no big ones. The rat, however was doing much better, Link had taken some cheap swipes from the rats tail. Soon the rat started becoming more aggressive; multiple swipes came from every direction as it circled the young hero. Link quickly rolled under the rat as it swung a claw at him, suddenly he saw his chance! Link thrust the Master Sword upwards and stabbed through the rat. It shrieked in intense pain and began shaking and groveling around. Link stood by Malon protectively as the rat bled on the ground.  
  
"I've.........failed the master," said the rat for its dying breath. Link went over, grabbed his shield, and withdrew it and his sword as he turned to Malon.  
  
"Oh Link, you're my hero!" Malon threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Are you alright Malon? Did he harm you?"  
  
"No, you came just in time, and I'll bet you heard me scream."  
  
"Good, I've got to tell the Princess about this, the Lucky Fisherman was attacked at lake Hylia earlier."  
  
"Ok, be careful, other monsters are likely to be around."  
  
Link said goodbye to Malon as he climbed onto Epona and they left for the castle.  
  
They made it to the castle and Link left Epona by the new drawbridge as he went into Hyrule Castle Town. People seemed to be enjoying themselves like every other day, so obviously no danger had befallen them yet.  
  
Link quickly made his way up to the castle. The guards at the front greeted him and they told him to wait there for the Princess. Link was patient and he stood at the front of the castle admiring the tapestries on the walls. He didn't have to wait long, for Princess Zelda came quickly.  
  
"Link! What a surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?" Zelda greeted him.  
  
"I need to speak with you," he replied.  
  
"Very well, accompany me to the courtyard."  
  
The two walked to the colorful courtyard where they could talk privately. Link got straight to the point. "I think something evil has come to Hyrule again."  
  
"Why do you think that?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Because earlier today the Lucky Fisherman was attacked by Morpha, the dungeon master of the Water Temple whom I destroyed at least a year ago, and I just got back from fighting a large rat creature at the Lon Lon Ranch."  
  
"Oh my, that sounds bad! Could these monsters be acting under orders or on their own?" Zelda wondered.  
  
"The rat mentioned a 'master' when he spoke, so I'm positive that they are under orders."  
  
"We should investigate this matter," said Zelda.  
  
"How?" asked Link.  
  
"Consult the sages of course!"  
  
Link and Zelda quickly left the castle and headed towards the Temple of Time, but before they could get there, some trouble came upon them. The people of Hyrule Castle town were running around and screaming. The two of them looked around but could see nothing but a mass crowd of people and some remains of building roofs. Suddenly the civilians began to scatter even more when a dark shadow loomed over them.  
  
"What is that?!" cried a frightened townsperson. The Royalties' evacuation had already begun, now Link and Zelda were the only ones left in the area.  
  
Link looked up to see a massive, red, moth creature flying high above them. He had only just grabbed his sword and shield when the moth shot a ringed blast at them, knocking both Link and Zelda off their feet. Link was soon weaponless, and the giant moth flew down closer. He hastily pulled out his bow but couldn't get it set in time. The moth smacked him with its monstrous wing. Link was thrown right through the wall of the Happy Mask Shop, and suddenly the monster moved towards the helpless Zelda.  
  
"Stand down evil beast!" shouted a voice.  
  
Link, Zelda, and the moth turned to see Impa, Zelda's guardian, standing defensively with her Sheikah dagger drawn. The battle commenced. The Sheikah woman leapt to the roofs of the buildings as she fought the moth.  
  
"Link! We'll need fire to fight off this beast!" shouted Impa as she jumped from roof to roof, running from the pursuing danger.  
  
Link quickly stood and ran over to his bow. He grabbed a fire arrow and began to follow the monster with it. The moth obviously saw him, for it quickly turned and swooped down extremely close to the ground. Link rolled under the swoop attack and fired an arrow but missed by an inch.  
  
"This day just keeps getting worse," he said to himself as he fired another miss. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the buildings began to topple. Impa took a leap of faith and landed safely on the ground. Then, a trio of large green worms burst from the ground, looking around before finally spotting their prey, one for each worm.  
  
"Could these be the Lanmolas?" Impa asked herself as they burrowed down and began popping out at random places while the large moth circled above.  
  
Link suddenly noticed the ground shaking by the Master Sword. He sprinted over and jumped over a fault that had opened and quickly grabbed the sword before it fell into the abyss. He then spun around with the sword extended to strike the worm that had come up behind him. It growled and retreated back into the ground.  
  
"Link! You must flee; take the princess away from here! Keep her safe! I shall hold these devils off!" Impa shouted as she stabbed a Lanmolas worm.  
  
Link acknowledged that and ran over to gather his shield, he then took Zelda by the hand and they ran out of the town to find Epona still safe by the bridge.  
  
"You remember Epona don't you?" Link asked. "Of course I do!" Zelda smiled and petted Epona's smooth neck.  
  
Link climbed on and he helped Zelda up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist to hold on as they rode away from the ruined castle. Link began to think of the Lon Lon Ranch, it was completely vulnerable to attack. He quickly made his way over and rode in to find Malon just coming out of the stables with her coat on.  
  
"Link! I'm so glad you're here! I felt some terrible rumbles beneath the ground, but I didn't pay much heed to it until cracks began to open up around the ranch!" Malon cried.  
  
"It's alright Malon, I've come to get you out of here. Is your father safe?"  
  
"I would suppose, he's in Kakariko right now," replied Malon.  
  
"Well get one of your horses and let's get out of here!"  
  
Suddenly a loud shriek turned their attention to the giant moth coming towards them! It shot at the ground next to Epona, the force of the blast causing Link and Zelda to be thrown off the horse. Then the moth swooped down and grabbed Zelda with its massive claws, flying up and away towards the desert.  
  
"Zelda! No!!" Link watched as she was carried away screaming.  
  
"Link, we've got to save her!"  
  
"Right! Ride on Epona with me."  
  
Link climbed on Epona and Malon followed suit, holding on tight as Epona ran at full gallop outside and to the desert, following the moth.  
  
End Chapter I  
  
Author's Notes: This story will be using a great deal of information from zeldauniverse.net, so props to them for many things. Please leave a review, good or bad. The lifetime of this story depends mostly on your reviews. 


	2. The Dark Wizard

The Legend of Zelda: The New World By MetalShadow_3000  
  
Chapter II- The Dark Wizard  
  
Narrator: Well well here we are, back again with the story. Let's see, so far Link has saved the Lucky Fisherman and Malon from certain death, yet now he has to chase after Princess Zelda after she was taken by the giant moth creature that had just attacked Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
Link pulled out his bow as they approached the moth. He grabbed a light arrow to blind the moth firstly, and then he would improvise from there.  
  
"Alright, here goes nothing..."  
  
Link fired the arrow from the left side to the moth's eyes. The arrow burst into a bright shine of light as it flew in front of the moth, causing it to go completely crazy. Soon the moth was hitting up against trees, and large boulders that happened to be in its path. The light arrow didn't seem to help at all.  
  
"We're not going into Gerudo Valley are we?" asked the frightened Malon.  
  
"Yeah, we are. Don't worry though, just stay by me and you won't have any problems."  
  
"Oh Link, you're such a hero."  
  
Link watched the moth fly right past the Gerudo Fortress and head straight into the desert. He kept Epona going as they crossed the bridge. They zipped right past Nabooru, the leader of Gerudos since Ganondorf was sealed away. She was surprised to see Link speeding by with such haste. "What the- Link?" She summoned a few guards and followed them into the desert.  
  
Epona was forced to walk through the desert because of the terrible wind and sand blowing everywhere. Link could barely see anything but he knew Epona was on the right track. Link had only just gotten Epona to enter Gerudo Valley about a month ago, now it was easier to travel there.  
  
Link suddenly stopped Epona when he heard voices behind him. Malon looked back, "Link! It looks like Nabooru is coming."  
  
Nabooru and her guards reached them quickly. "Link, what's going on here?" she asked. "Hyrule is in danger. Monsters have begun attacking all over the place, and the princess was just taken by the large moth monster that flew this way," he replied.  
  
"Well, that's not good. It probably flew to the Desert Colossus."  
  
"Well we should get there as fast as we can," Malon piped up. Link agreed, so they began moving again. By the time they had reached the Desert Colossus the moon had already risen and Epona was extremely tired.  
  
"Let's leave Epona here, we can walk to the Spirit Temple," said Link.  
  
Link and Malon climbed off and the group walked towards the massive temple. When they reached the entrance to the temple something didn't seem right. It looked completely dark inside, and the statue above was almost completely gone. The remains were scattered around the entrance.  
  
"This place doesn't look very welcoming," said Link. "No it certainly doesn't," replied Nabooru.  
  
Link took his bow out and fired a light arrow straight ahead, but the darkness seemed to swallow it.  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea to enter," Link said.  
  
"But I don't think we have much of a choice," said Malon's shaking voice.  
  
"Why?" Link asked before suddenly being pushed forward by something large, the rest were pushed in with him. Suddenly light filled the room, but it wasn't the entrance to the Spirit Temple. It looked like some sort of throne room, dimly lit by torches.  
  
Link looked up...he couldn't believe his eyes. There, sitting on the throne, was none other than Ganondorf himself. Zelda was sprawled on the floor in front of him, and standing beside him was a mysterious, cloaked person.  
  
"Well well, Link, the Hero of Time has finally come to see us," said the cloaked man.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Link stood up, ready to reach for his sword.  
  
"Well, let me introduce myself...I am the almighty Agahnim, and I'm sure you've met Ganondorf before."  
  
"I don't care who you are, what's going on?"  
  
"Ah, but I care who you are..."  
  
"I may be a hero, but I'm not afraid to act like a villain."  
  
Link drew his sword, and Agahnim quickly raised his hand to fire a blue electricity ball at Link. But Link saw it coming and he struck the ball with the sword and reflected it straight back to Agahnim, who was hit straight on by the blast and fell back.  
  
"Ah, looks like you haven't lost the fighting spirit after a year Link," Ganondorf laughed.  
  
"Argh! That's the third time I've been struck down by that damn sword!" Agahnim furiously said as he stood.  
  
"The third time? What?" Nabooru was confused.  
  
"Oh yes, I suppose I shall tell the story...I am from the future," said Agahnim.  
  
"I come from the Hyrulian year 4554. Actually that was when I was resurrected. I originally ran into Link and Zelda III in 3214. I was in Hyrule, I did some mind control, got beaten by Link, my dead body fell with Ganon after Link sent him to the Sacred Realm again. I came back in 4554 and came across a remarkable find: The Ocarina of Time, left buried underneath the ruins of the great Temple of Time. I easily figured out how to play the Song of Time, not a mean feat. But after that, I soon learned how to manipulate it entirely. Then a grand plan came to mind...I would go back in time and release Ganondorf, resurrect monsters, find the first Link, and the first Zelda. Then I would kill them."  
  
"So far he's doing very well," Ganondorf said.  
  
Link brought out his Ocarina of Time and threw it to the ground; he then readied the Master Sword to shatter it to pieces, "If I destroy this, all of your plans will be ruined, you will have never found the Ocarina in the first place."  
  
"Ah, but you are sorely mistaken my young boy. I have already sealed myself in this world, you destroy that Ocarina and terrible things could happen. Go ahead, drop the sword down and we'll find out what happens..."  
  
Malon piped up, "Don't do it Link, he could be right..."  
  
Link reluctantly pulled the Master Sword back...  
  
"That's a good boy!" Ganondorf then shot Link down with a powerful stunning spell while his guard was down. "Take them all away guards, including this one," said Ganondorf, pointing to Zelda on the ground.  
  
Ganondorf's royal armored guards came and took the new prisoners away, Nabooru was shouting at Ganondorf about how she would be the one to seal him away this time.  
  
"You'll be dead not too long from now Nabooru, don't get your hopes up!" Ganondorf laughed as the prisoners were taken kicking and screaming.  
  
Link finally came to and took notice of his surroundings. He was locked inside a jail cell, as were the others. He could see Malon staring out the window of her cell, which was right across from him.  
  
"Malon..."  
  
"Yes Link?" Malon turned around on the wooden stool that she sat on.  
  
"Do you think your father, hell...do you think anyone is safe in Hyrule anymore?" Link asked.  
  
"I...I don't know. I would think so, Ganondorf is completely evil, and that Agahnim person doesn't seem too friendly either."  
  
"Do you really think that he encountered my future descendents?"  
  
"It's possible. That ocarina seems to be very powerful..."  
  
"I should've destroyed the thing when I had the chance...dammit!" Link grabbed the bars to his cell tightly, making them rattle a bit.  
  
"Oh Link, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I stopped you from doing it, I told you no to and you listened to me...I'm so foolish." Malon began to get teary-eyed.  
  
"Woah, Malon. You shouldn't blame yourself. It's my fault; I would've stopped either way. You just made me stop quicker, come on, loose the tears. You don't need to feel bad; I'm the guilty one. You are definitely not foolish; you've done very well. You brought Epona and I together, you supplied me when I needed it. You've been a great friend Malon."  
  
"Link...I-"  
  
Malon couldn't finish her sentence, she was too nervous to admit her true feelings for Link. She just turned away and tried to ignore him.  
  
Link quietly sat there for the rest of the late night. He would periodically look over to Malon, was he falling for her? 7 years of friendship with Malon was quite a while...but then he also remembered Saria. Oh he hoped that she was all right, the Kokiri weren't the greatest fighters around. Somehow he knew she would be ok...but then his thoughts drifted to Princess Ruto and the Zoras, would they be all right? Then he suddenly thought of the Gorons. So many creatures were in danger while he was locked away with none of his items. Finally after so much thinking Link grew sleepy. He fell asleep quickly but woke even quicker from the sounds of the morning.  
  
He suddenly felt two guards grab him and carry him out of the cell. They hastily took him outside to the vast desert outside the temple.  
  
"Well Link, we hope you've enjoyed your stay here, because you won't be checking out..." Ganondorf stood atop a stone statue connected to the wall, staring down at Link.  
  
"Oh I'll find a way to check out, then I'll come to you and send you back to where you belong," Link growled.  
  
"You know what, I think I'll kill you right now!" Ganondorf leapt from the statue down at Link.  
  
He rolled forward out of the guard's grasp and turned around to face Ganondorf. The Gerudo grinned devilishly and he turned his back to Link and began to walk away.  
  
"Walking from the fight Ganondorf? Can't continue-"  
  
Link couldn't tell how fast it went by but it was fast. Ganondorf speedily spun around and fired a powerful magic blast that made Link fly through the air at least a few hundred feet away from the temple. He felt great pain after landing...he should've never underestimated Ganondorf like that.  
  
"Hope you have fun." Ganondorf cackled as he went into the temple. Suddenly Link felt the sand beneath him moving. He stood up and moved away from the sand.  
  
"I've got to find a way to the Temple of Time." Link quickly ran away from the moving sand. He only got so far when the huge moth swooped down and almost impaled him.  
  
"Wonderful..." Link ran around the desert dodging the moth, it was his only choice. He had nothing to fight with. Soon he had the idea to keep near the statues so that the moth would smash into them...but instead it smashed right through them. Link's attention was quickly drawn away from the moth as something appeared in the distance. It came increasingly faster and Link could begin to make out its shape. That was when Link realized that it was Goht, the giant bovine-like, walking statue...running in this case. He jumped to the side to dodge Goht's charge. Now he was surely dead unless he thought of a quick plan. Both of the monsters charged at the same time towards Link. He jumped over a large sand dune to avoid being hit.  
  
The idea came in a flash. Link noticed the large statue high up on the temple wall, and he also noticed that he could kill two birds with one stone. (Actually one moth and a bull statue with a huge stone) Link rushed to the wall of the temple, he yelled to get Goht's attention. Soon both the bull and moth were rushing towards him. Link had only a split second to jump, but he made it and Goht smashed into the wall with such powerful force that the large statue dislodged and fell on both the moth and Goht.  
  
"Never mess with the Hero of Time," Link said victoriously.  
  
"Never mess with the King of Thieves," said a familiar voice behind him. Link couldn't get another word out because a sharp blow to the head rendered him unconscious.  
  
Once again Link awoke in a jail cell, and it was the same one as earlier. He looked outside and noticed that it was already evening. "Wow, I must've been hit hard."  
  
"Well you actually started to come around at about noon, but then you fell back asleep," said Nabooru from her cell.  
  
After a little while the guards came in and tossed small pieces of bread at the prisoners and threw in some small mugs of water.  
  
"The hospitality around here is superb," Link said sarcastically to one of the guards.  
  
"Ah shut up boy!" barked the guard.  
  
Link relaxed, or at least tried to relax on the completely wooden bed in the corner as he ate his bread.  
  
"I wonder what they're planning to do to us," said Zelda.  
  
"They're most likely going to kill us, or at least me," replied Link.  
  
"We've got to find help somehow."  
  
"Doesn't seem very likely that we'll be able to-"  
  
Unexpectedly, two guards came in and opened Link's cell.  
  
"Come on kid, the master wishes to speak with you."  
  
Link went willfully into Ganondorf's master chamber. It certainly was a big room, and it held many things. Ganondorf stood on a small platform in the middle of the room while Agahnim stood against the wall holding his worn old Ocarina of Time while Ganondorf held Link's.  
  
"Alright you, tell me what the song is to get to the Temple of Time," Ganondorf said fiercely.  
  
"It's called the Prelude of Light..."  
  
"Well, how do you play it?!" Ganondorf seemed extremely aggravated.  
  
"Give me the ocarina and I shall show you."  
  
"I think not. You could easily escape this place with any number of your songs."  
  
"Maybe we should just kill him and enter the temple from the front," Agahnim suggested.  
  
"We can't do that, it will not give us entry. We need the "Prelude of Light" to get inside."  
  
"Well you can't exactly play the Prelude of Light until I can show you on the Ocarina!"  
  
Ganondorf laughed, "Oh no, you will play it on my favorite instrument."  
  
Link was pushed towards the organ on the wall. He sat down and looked at the keys. It wouldn't be hard to fool Ganondorf, he could play anything and it would be believable.  
  
"Alright let me see here." Link had to think of something that would help his cause. He quickly chose the Song of Storms and played it for them.  
  
"Alright, Agahnim you stay here just incase this little fool lied."  
  
Ganondorf played the song on the ocarina, and sure enough it instantly thundered and began pouring rain. But for some reason it seemed to be heavier rain than usual.  
  
"Argh! You stupid little-" Ganondorf was cut off when the roof to his chambers burst open and a flood of water poured in, causing the three of them to fall, and causing Ganondorf to drop the ocarina into the water.  
  
"Agahnim! Find him! Get the little bastard!"  
  
Link found his ocarina and he grabbed it easily. Then he followed the flow of water to the doors. "NO! Don't you dare open the-" Link opened them and caused a huge rush of water down the hallway, and it still kept raining. Link followed the flow to the door that leads to the equipment room. He struggled to get the door open but succeeded, and sure enough his Mirror Shield and the Master Sword were right there. He grabbed those and also took his bow and quiver that were hanging on the wall. Now Link really had to use his strength because the flow was already like a river. He entered the water and tried to find the jail area, he couldn't remember which ways the guards went.  
  
Something must've gone wrong with the ocarina, or maybe it was Ganondorf's evilness. Either way the song's effect still went on, and Link still couldn't find the jail area. Suddenly he saw his longshot flowing with the water. Link grabbed it and used it to pull him up to a wooden beam on the roof. He soon took note of the power of the water as statues and even heavy Moblin guards were carried by the flow of the river.  
  
Link had to find the others soon or else they might die. "Ok, I think it was down that hallway." Link swung from the wooden beam to the hallway on the right. It was mostly water free, so he had no trouble with it. He stopped in front of another large water flow, suddenly he began to hear screams in the room to the left, he was positive that this was the jail area.  
  
Link held on to the different things protruding from the walls to keep from being swept away by the flow, and he made it to the door safely but couldn't open it. He could however hear the screams of the girls; they were definitely in trouble. But he didn't have time to worry about that, because Agahnim was just at the front of the hallway blasting away at Link whose only cover was an alcove.  
  
"You'll never get out alive now boy!"  
  
End Chapter II  
  
Author's Notes: Just so you aren't kept in total suspense, the giant moth was Mothula (3rd Dark World Dungeon Boss in "A Link to the Past"), I don't think this will be too too good because I wrote most of this at like 1:00 in the morning. 


End file.
